Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Halloween Special 2018
by NewComer1
Summary: It's that time again! Halloween is just around the corner. This year, the lovely host, Elvampira, will tell the five stories of Halloween, involving our favorite characters from "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher" and Yo-Kai Watch series in general! What kind of spooky adventures await for our Yokai friends this year? Wuuuuuuuu!
1. Prologue

"Light..."

"Camera!"

"And…. ACTION!"

The areas brightened up, presenting a living room. It had an old, romanticist style for the wall and furniture. A creepy portrait of some lady with a pet dog hung above the fireplace. The carpets were bloody red color with black bat pattern for the design. The coaches and chairs had golden chair or coach feet, and the pillows were dark red.

"Good evening, boys and girls." The source of the voice belonged to a woman laying on the sofa.

The woman had pale white skin, dark red and black hairdo that were very big and puffy, deep red lips, and dark purple eye-shadow. She wore a long black dress with open chest area and white skull earrings. If you didn't figure it out, she also had a very voluptuous body.

"My name is **Elvampira** from the Shady Tribe," she introduced.

 **Elvampira-Tribe: Shady, Attribute: DARK**

"Welcome to my show, sweeties," she said in an alluring tone. "For this year's Halloween, we'll be talking about five very unique stories. Your favorite Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher stars, like Ken Aichi, Yuray, Lasagnyan, Jibanyan, Keita Amano, and all the good boys, girls, and Yo-Kai of Sakura New Town will be put into an adventurous and dangerous misadventures. I hope all of you will stay for the rest of October, and maybe I will give you a treat ."

"Next week, we will start with our first story, which is a sequel to last year's Halloween Special. We're going back to the 17th century, an old village called Sakurastein, where a young mad scientist and his, um, less handsome assistant created a sweet, yet confused monster. We will begin where we left off from last time, so I hope to see you all next week, my little goblins."

* * *

 **And CUT!  
**

 **Hi, Yo-Kai fans! This is NewComer1 and this is the start of my second Halloween Special for my main Yo-Kai Watch fanfic series, Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher.**

 **I created my first Halloween Special one-shot last year. This time around, I want to start off a little differently this year and I will try to finish this story within the month of October, marking the last one to be released on Halloween Day. I know that we're still in September, but I just want to get this out of the way, so that I can really begin writing the first official chapter.**

 **Just like from last year's version, every week in October, I will release a new chapter which each tells a different story. These stories can be a parody of classic horror film, or something related with monsters, ghosts, and anything that you sees commonly around the time of Halloween. With all that said, I hope you all will enjoy this and like our host, Elvampria said, we will see each other again next week.**

 **See you then!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Return of Yuraystein**

"Welcome back, my lovely children of the night," Elvampira purred while sitting on a comfy chair with her legs crossed. "Today's story will take us back to the days of old, the an old time in the 19th century. It is a story that continues the story of a young, handsome, mad scientist boy and his destructive, yet sweet monster. Let us begin the tale that continues the tale of Yuraystein."

Elvampira opened the book on her laps to the first page that begins the story.

 _\- Return of Yuraystein -_

In the countryside of Germany, there was an old village called Sakurastein. It was usually dark and gloomy at Sakurastein, but the townsfolk were kind and nice. The only reason why things looked dark and gloomy was that everything was in black and white.

However, this lovely old Romanticist town had a dark secret. It was a home to the most notorious, mad scientist in the history of humankind. Upon the tallest hill that loomed over the town once stood the mighty castle of Doctor Frankenstein.

Lighting struck down randomly when that name mentioned.

The castle once stood on the hill, but about a year ago, it was collapsed by a terrible incident. To make the story short, it was destroyed by a terrible lightning when the villagers formed into an angry mob to hunt down a monster belonging to the terrifying, yet young Dr. Ken Aichistein.

Dr. Ken Aichistein is the nephew of the infamous Doctor Frankenstein!

Another lightning flashed randomly.

The castle was destroyed, but Dr. Aichistein, his assistant, the hunchback Egonyan, and the village's most beautiful maiden, Miss Fumi were OK, but only one being didn't survive and that was the monster...or so we thought.

One year had passed since the incident. This is where our story begins.

"Well, Meowaster." Egonyan spoke up. "Today marks the three-hundred sixty-fifth day since our day of arrest."

"And how would that make me feel, my hunchback assistant?" Dr. Aichistein grumbled.

Egonyan thought for a moment and then said, "Well, um, congratulations?"

Dr. Aichistein looked at him with disapproval. Meanwhile, at the foothill of the former castle where it once stood, someone was visiting.

It was the beautiful maiden, Miss Fumi. She brought a flower with her.

"Oh, you poor thing," she commented. "It's only been a year since that terrible accident, and it seems that I am the only one who brings flowers. At least, you rest in peace."

She put the flower down on the pedestal. She left the scene and walked downhill back to the village. Little did she know that as soon as she left, a single hand rose up out of the rumbles as a moaning sound heard.

"Mmmmwwaaaaaaahh!" A huge figure rose up from the ground as it roared. "Oh, my back!"

It was Yuraystein and she was still alive!

"Oh my! The castle! It is ruined!" She cried. "I must find my old master…. Oops! I forgot! I am still a monster, so I am not supposed to talk normally like this a lot. What I meant to say is...Mwaah! Mwah? Mwaaaaah!"

Yuraystein walked down the hill as she was going straight to jail.

Back at the jail, Dr. Aichistein was moping in his cell while Egonyan played the harmonica. Then suddenly, something crashed through the wall. It was Yuraystein.

"What the!? Yuraystein, you're still alive?!" Dr. Aichistein gasped.

"Nyaaa!?" Egonyan gasped, too.

"Mwaah!" Yuraystein growled.

"Master, this is our chance to escape!" Egonyan stated.

"Good idea, my subject. Quick! Let's get out of here!" Dr. Aichistein declared. They both jumped on the monster as the monster carried them, running away from the jail.

They ran all the way into the forest, so deep enough that the police couldn't find them.

"I think we got away, nya," Egonyan said.

"Good, good." Dr. Aichistein got off from the monster and then looked at her. "Now then, you young lady! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I am sorry, Master! I was just confused and sad. I mean, mwaaah!" She cried.

"Sad? Why would you be sad!? You just left out of the castle without my permission and look at the mess we are at now!" Dr. Aichistein argued. "Oh, the mother will be very upset when she finds out about this."

"Mwah, argh. Gaaah," Yuraystein cried.

"What's that?" Dr. Aichistein asked. "You're saying that you want a friend? Why would you want that!?"

"Master, perhaps that is a good idea. If you can make Yuraystein a friend, maybe she would learn how to behave herself better," Egonyan suggested.

Dr. Aichistein gave a thought and then a lightbulb flashed over his head.

"Eureka! I got it! Why don't I just make a friend for her, so that she would learn how to behave herself better and not be clumsy anymore?" He thought aloud.

"But, that's exactly what I said," Egonyan said.

"Come on, my assistant! We got a lot of work to do!" Dr. Aichistein decided as Egonyan felt dumbfounded that his idea was stolen, and he was ignored.

Dr. Aichistein, Egonyan, and Yuraystein began working on the good doctor's next experiment. First, they made a log house for them to stay in and hide for a while. Next, they sneaked into the village to buy some materials and collected some scraps of machine parts from the ruined castle, if there were any leftover. They made sure that they don't get caught. Finally, Dr. Aichistein rebuilds the same machine he used for creating Yuraystein and all he need was a brain.

"Now, all I need is a brain, but this time the correct brain," he said as he glared at Egonyan, who was whistling by himself. "Egonyan, get me the best brains you can get at the village's hospital!"

"Yes, Master!" Egonyan obeyed as he headed to the village for one last time.

"And hurry! Before the storm begins," he stated as the thunder began rumbling, heading near the village.

Egonyan sneaked around the village, preventing himself from getting caught. He managed to get into the hospital and went inside their organ storage room, where many organs, including brains, were put in preservation.

Once he was inside, he noticed how dark the storage room was.

"It sure is dark in here, nya," Egonyan whispered as he searched around. Even so, he managed to find a suitable brain for his master's experiment.

"Ah! This is the brain that my master needs," he said as he grabbed the brain in the jar and sneaked out the building, but he didn't read the label on the jar, which said "Helpful, Not Clumsy, Smart, but Uptight brain".

Egonyan returned to the hideout safely. "Master, I bought you the brain."

He presented the brain in the jar to the young, mad scientist.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed. "And not moment too soon! We shall begin the experiment tonight!"

The storm had arrived. Thunders roared, and lightning flashed every 7 seconds or so. Dr. Aichistein put the brain inside the body he made.

"Mwah?" Yuraystein asked.

"Yes, my lovable maid monster," Dr. Aichistein replied. "Just like how you were created, this one will also be created by the charge of lightning. Egonyan, pull her up!"

"Yes, Master." Egonyan pulled up the chain, causing the table to go up. Dr. Aichistein used the lever to open up the roof as the table went all the way up.

The lightning flashed, hitting the metallic rod, which a wire connected from it to the table, sending current to the body. The body shook and crackled like a firecracker.

"That's enough! Pull her back down!" The mad scientist ordered. Egonyan pulled the chain down, causing the table to move down this time.

They closed the roof and checked the body. The first thing they noticed was the horrible burning odor.

"Ewww." Yuraystein disgusted.

"Did it work, nya?" Egonyan questioned.

Suddenly, the sheet that covers over the body moved as the body stood up straight. Then, the body used its hand and arm to get the sheet that covers it. It removed the sheet neatly.

The new monster revealed to have a light blue hair in a ponytail style. She had one big, buggy eye and one small, cute eye. Her body was much slender to Yuraystein, wearing an old, ragged dress.

Yuraystein looked amazed to see another monster of her kind in front of her eyes.

"It's alive! I have done it again!" Dr. Aichistein cheered.

"Greeting, Master. My name is Kamillstein," she introduced as she politely bowed to him.

"Oh, she is polite as well," he commented. "Well, welcome to the world, Kamillstein! The first thing I want you to do is to help Yuraystein here to be not clumsy in doing chores and keeping her out of troubles."

"Affirmative, Master Aichistein," she obeyed.

"Nyow. She speaks so well," Egonyan stated.

After Kamillstein was born, she taught Yuraystein on how to do chores much neater and cleaner. Yuraystein enjoyed her time with Kamillstein that she felt that they were more than a friend, but as sisters. Kamillstein did all kinds of jobs very well.

She can cook, do laundry, mow the lawn, and even help to rebuild the castle.

She was definitely the most helpful maid ever, but strangely enough, this made Yuraystein felt a little jealous.

"Ah, yes. A little bit more. Yes, that's the spot..." Dr. Aichistein moaned enjoyably as Kamillstein massaged his back.

"This homemade chocobar tastes so good!" Edgonyan said with a mouthful.

"Kamillstein, would you get me a glass of water?" he asked.

"Yes, young master," she complied as she quickly went to get the glass of water.

Yuraystein watched them from the corner, and then said, "Master and Egonyan liked my sister, Kamillstein more than me.

"Master Aichistein and Egonyan like my sister more than me," she moaned until something flashed in her eyes. "Ah! I can make my master see how reliable I am if I help the folks at the town! If I do well, then the master will see how useful I am."

So, Yuraystein went to Sakurastein to find some people to help out (which was honestly the worst idea she could ever do since the townsfolk still scared of her and hated her).

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" And it wasn't so long for the townsfolks to notice her return.

"The monster has returned!" One of the citizens cried.

"Run for your life, gecko!" Toadal Dude screamed. He was one of the townsfolks who lives in Sakurastein.

"Blaze, Blaze!" Blazion cried.

Meanwhile, back at the "good" doctor's hideout…

"Hey, where is Yuraystein? Isn't she supposed to be cooking right now?" Dr. Aichistein asked.

"Nya. No clue," Egonyan said.

"I shall look for her, Master Aichistein," Kamillstein stated as she went off to look for Yuraystein.

Back at the townsfolks, everyone got scared of Yuraystein that they locked all the doors in the town. At the town hall, there were a lot of citizens who hid inside.

"Mayor Keita, what are we going to do?" Officer Whisper asked.

"Me!?" Mayor Keita replied. "You're the officer in this story! You do something!"

"Oh, my swirls! What are we going to do?" Cadet Komasan said worryingly.

"I will go and try to reason with her." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to Miss Fumi.

"What!? But, Miss Fumi, you will be killed if you face that monster! Don't you remember from last year?" Mayor Keita stated.

"But, Mr. Mayor, she is only just a confused being. Maybe she's changed since a year ago when she attacked this town last year. I will go out and try to talk with her, OK," she decided as she did just that.

"No, Miss Fumi!" Mayor Keita cried. "You're too cute to die!"

Miss Fumi and Yuraystein encountered each other as they just stared at each other.

"There, there. Don't be scared. I won't harm you," Miss Fumi said calmly to the beast.

"Mwaah?" Yuraystein replied.

Just then, that was when Kamillstein showed up.

"Yuraystein! There you are!" She looked upset at her. "Where have you been, missy!?"

"Ah! Another one!" Mayor Keita screamed.

"There are two of them now!" Kanchi pointed.

"That's it! Let's get them!" Kuma yelled.

Suddenly, everyone got out of their hiding with their pitchforks and touch fires, surrounding the two monsters.

"Mwaaah! Not again!" Yuraystein screamed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kamillstein questioned.

The townsfolks surrounded Yuraystein and Kamillstein. Yuraystein breathed heavily as she was becoming scared. Not too soon, she snapped and then grabbed Miss Fumi, and then ran off.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaahhh!" Miss Fumi screamed.

"Wait! Yuray, I mean, Yuraystein! What are you think you're doing!?" Kamillstein chased after her panicking sister.

"After them!" Officer Whisper yelled as everyone chased after the two monsters.

The two monsters ran all the way up to the mountain and stopped at the edge of the cliff. Below the cliff was a very deep ravine. The only thing you could see was darkness.

"Yuraystein, stop this! You're being nonsensical!" Kamillstein stated.

"Mwaaaaaahhh!" Yuraystein roared.

"Help! Please help me!" Miss Fumi screamed.

The townsfolks gathered around, trapping the two monsters, but they couldn't get any closer to save Miss Fumi.

"Miss Fumi!" Mayor Keita screamed.

Yuraystein stepped back, feeling fear from the people. Then, she slipped accidentally, causing her and Miss Fumi to fall.

"Kyyaaaah!" Miss Fumi screamed.

Everyone gasped, but luckily, Kamillstein grabbed both of them. She was able to pull back Miss Fumi to the ground, but even she couldn't help Yuraystein, and due to her heavy body, they both fell into the deep ravine.

"Nnnoooooo!" Miss Fumi cried.

Everyone watched as the two monsters fell into darkness, never to be seen again since then.

 _\- End –_

"Well, well. That is just so unfortunate for both Yuraystein and Kamillstein," Elvampira commented. "What did you think of the story?"

She smiled and then said, "Well, my children of the night, that is the end of the first story, but remember to stick around and hear the next story. This one takes place in the most familiar setting of time. Our young hero, Ken will meet a new female student from unknown origin, but this new girl is not what who you seem to be. See you next time."

* * *

 **How's it going, guys? Sorry for the late update. I just been busy and kind of being procrastinating this story. Luckily, I have a day-off tomorrow, so I will be working on my other story (Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS) and the next chapter for this story.  
**

 **So, over the past days, I went to New York Comic-Con with my friend and I got an autograph from Mark Ruffalo, the actor who played the Hulk from Marvel's Avengers. It was my first time at Comic-Con and I really enjoyed it, already decided to go again next year, but for longer time.**

 **Thank you for following this and favorite this story and until next time, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The New Girl**

It was a dark, stormy day. People were outside in their jacket with their umbrellas. In the neighborhood of Sakura New Town, a single, old and gloomy looking house stood in the middle. Inside the house, a single girl was grooming her hair in front of an old mirror as she smirked.

The school bell rang, starting the day at Sakura New Elementary.

"Good morning, class!" The homeroom teacher announced.

"Good morning." The class responded aloud.

"Today, we have a brand new student moving in to our class," said the teacher.

This news shocked everyone, except for Ken who looked with a normal, calm expression.

"Did you hear that? We're getting a new student!" Keita whispered to Kuma and Kanchi.

"I wonder who it is. A boy or girl?" Kuma thought aloud.

"We'll soon find out," Kanchi stated.

"Ah-hem." The teacher coughed to catch everyone's attention. "I would like to welcome our new student, Miss Ruby Ampivre!"

The new student entered the classroom, and all the guys (except for Ken) opened their mouth, and their eyes popped out. The new student was a young, beautiful girl with silky white skin, long, curly silver hair, and blue eyes. Her outfit was composed of pink overall with skirt and heart-shaped patch in the middle over her stomach area, ruby red shoes, and two pink bows that tie the curly part of the hair.

"She's so cute!" All the boys in the class thought exactly.

"Wow! What a pretty, cute new student. Don't you think so, Master Ken?" Yuray asked, floating beside him.

"Meh. I guess," he responded.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Ruby Ampivre. I am not too familiar around here, but I hope to get along with each and every of one well," she greeted.

"Yes, yes. Why don't you sit next to...Ken over there?" The teacher said, pointing to the empty desk next to Ruby.

She obeyed as she walked over to her new seat. As she passed by through the class to her seat, the boys smelled her fragrance and even became more infatuated in her.

"So good…." Keita, and the other boys thought.

She sat next to the desk, and then smiled at Ken. Ken looked at her, but went back to his business as the class began.

In the next few hours, strange things started between Ken and the new girl, Ruby. First, during their math class, Ruby kept staring at Ken and sending him a random note, which he noticed. The other boys and Katie noticed this, and felt jealous. Then, in their arts class, while Ken was painting, Ruby was painting Ken, which the boys and Katie noticed. When he turned to see Ruby, she just grinned and winked at him before he felt a bit surprised and went back to his business. Then, during their gym class, Ruby will always stay close with Ken while they were jogging. The other guys looked at him, glaring at him with envy.

It was lunch time when Ken just had enough and decided to talk to her. They were at the rooftop privately.

"Hey, look. I know that you are a good person and all, but to be honest with you, I am not interested in you," Ken said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ken? Don't you...like me?" She teased.

Ken grumbled. "Look. What I am saying is I don't like you the way you like me. I am not into it, and quite frankly, you are kind of bugging me, so I want you to stop it."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, but too bad I won't let you go easily," she said.

"Wait. What?" he questioned, but it was too late.

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes turned red and stared at him, shooting a strange glare at him. He looked directly into her eyes and just froze in space.

"Duuuuuuuuuhhh..." He only responded with dull face as he drew saliva.

"Master Ken, what's wrong?" Yuray asked worryingly.

"You stay silent!" Ruby yelled at Yuray, which Yuray recongized who Ruby truly was, but it was too late for her, too.

Ruby shot a beam from her eyes at Yuray, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, back in classroom, Keita and others were discussing about Ruby and Ken.

"Man, I wish I can get as much attention from the new girl, like Ken!" Kuma grumbled.

"Yeah! I mean...why is she so interested in Ken, anyway! I have a bad feeling about that new girl, Ruby," Fumika commented as she ate her food very quickly.

"Umm, are you OK, Fumi-chan?" Keita asked.

Just then, Ruby and Ken returned, but what surprised the other classmates were that Ruby was wrapped around in Ken's arm.

Everyone gasped while Kuma spit out his milk, which sprayed over on poor Keita.

"Ken, what's the meaning of this?!" Kanchi questioned.

"Oh, well Ken and I just had a talk, and he accepted my proposal. We're officially a couple!" Ruby announced joyfully.

The news shocked all the guys, including Fumika. The other girls were also surprised. Whisper, Keita's somewhat trusty Yokai butler, gasped too.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Whisper complained.

"Isn't that right, Ken?" Ruby asked.

"Duuuuh...Yes, my dear," he replied.

The last word shocked everyone again as if a random lightning struck down, which it did.

"Well, this is a shocker!" Whisper exclaimed. "The new girl and Ken is now a couple! Can't you believe that, Keita-kun?"

"No way, Whisper. There is something definitely wrong here," Keita said. "Also, where is Yuray? I want to talk with her."

"That is strange. Last time I saw was with Ken, but she isn't here," Whisper said.

Keita and Whisper went to look for Yuray. They eventually found her at the rooftop of the school, sleeping like a baby.

"Yuray! Yuray! Wake up!" Keita shook her to wake up.

"Ah! Yes?" Yuray woke up, fixing her "hair".

"You were with Ken all the time, right? What happened between him and Ruby?" He asked.

"Who?" She questioned back. "...Oh! Right! Master Ken! He's in great danger!"

"Danger? What do you mean?" Keita asked.

"Just say it, girl!" Whisper ordered.

"You see, that new girl, Miss Ruby Ampvire is really a...a..a VAMPIRE!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Say what!?" Keita and Whisper gasped.

The school bell rang as everyone got out of class and went back home. However, Keita, Yuray, and Whisper decided to follow Ruby. Ken was still with her.

"He is under her hypnosis. We got to be careful not to get caught," Yuray warned.

"Just exactly why there is a vampire girl at our school anyway?" Keita questioned.

"Don't you know, Master Ken? She's probably want to suck the blood out of the student!" Whisper stated.

"But, then why Ken?" Keita asked as they followed them to the same creepy house that appeared at the beginning of this chapter.

"They went inside that house!" Keita said.

"Geez, that house sure looks spooky," Whisper commented.

"Indeed. Spooky enough for an evil vampire girl's hideout," Yuray remarked.

"Come on, you two," Keita said as they quietly walked over to the front door.

Keita carefully opened the door, making it a creaking sound. It was very dark inside. They stepped into the house, but then suddenly, fell into a trap hole.

"Waaaaaaaahhh!" Keita screamed as he grabbed both Whisper and Yuray by their ghostly tails, causing them to fall into the trap hole as well.

They fell into what appeared to be a basement chamber.

"Ouch..." Keita moaned in pain.

"Oh my..." Yuray said sadly.

"Whis..." Whisper wheezed.

"Where are we?" Keita questioned as he looked around.

What they see was some kind of chamber with an altar in front. At the altar, a giant star pentagon was drawn on the floor with some candles around it, and in the middle of the star, Ken was laid on the floor with his back straight as if he was in a coffin.

"Master Ken!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Stop right there, you nosy Yokai and your stupid human boy," said a voice.

"What!? Who's there?" Keita shouted.

Suddenly, in front of them, Ruby appeared from a black smoke.

"Ruby!" The trio yelled.

"What the heck is going on here, Ruby!? And what are you thinking of doing to Ken!" Keita questioned.

"Your friend, Ken will become my eternal mate once the ritual completes," Ruby answered.

"Ritual? What are you talking about? Who are you exactly, Ruby!?" Yuray asked to Ruby.

"I am not Ruby Ampirve," she stated. She changed her outfit with a snap of her finger. Her outfit was now black color with two bat-like wings growing out of her back, two fang teeth revealed in her mouth, her eyes red, and her silver hair now black with two pointy ears.

"Oh my god! You really are a vampire!" Keita exclaimed.

"Indeed! My real name is **Rachel Vampire** of the Horror Tribe!"

 **Rachel Vampire-Tribe: Horror, Attribute: WIND**

"I entered your school to look for a mate who I can feast on his blood, and turn him into my husband forever. So, I chose Ken, who is the most suitable, and perfect candidate for my new husband!" Rachel revealed.

"Why would you do this?" Yuray questioned.

"I may be from the Horror Tribe, a fellow Yokai like you and that wimpy ghost butler, but my loyalty is to the vampire clan. My clan has suffered over a millennia due to the dwindling population of my clansmen. That is why when a vampire girl, like yours truly come to the right age, we can choose a male human to be our eternal husband by sucking their blood and their life force through an old, dark ritual!" She explained.

"So that is why you hypnotized Ken!" Keita stated.

"Precisely! But, since I explained to you all about my evil plan, which was actually kind of dumb to admit it in the first place, but for plot purpose anyway, I shall destroy you all!" Rachel declared.

Rachel flew up in the sky and summoned an army of black vampire bats. The army of bats swarmed all over Keita and the two Yokai.

"Watch out!" Yuray screamed.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Keita cried.

"Ouch! Hey, it bit me! Ouch, ouch!" Whisper panicked.

"That's it! Time to call out one of my friends! Come out, Jibanyan!" Keita inserted Jibanyan's Yokai Medal.

 _Summing Charming!_

 _Alarming! Boom-boom-walla-walla-la!_

 _Charming!_

 _Jibanyan!_

"Nya! What's up with all these bats!?" Jibanyan gasped.

"Jibanyan, stop them all!" Keita said.

"You got it, Keita! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan began his attack, punching every bats that he could punch at.

Rachel hissed as she summoned more bats. Jibanyan kept punching at the bats, beating them all up.

"Hiiiiiiiiiissssh!" Rachel flew over and scratched Jibanyan, beating him in one swoop.

"Nya!" Jibanyan went out cold.

"Jibanyan!" Keita cried.

"Oh my! Rachel is just too powerful for Jibanyan!" Yuray pointed out.

"There's got to be someway to beat her!" Whisper stated.

Then, a flash of light bulb popped in Keita's head. "I got it! I know who can help us! Come out, my friend, Ray O'Light! Yokai Medal, do your thing!"

 _Summoning Heartful!_

 _Speedy artful!_

 _Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful!_

 _Ray O'Light!_

Ray O'Light chuckled and then said, "Ha, ha, ha! Oh, you summoned me? Say, has anyone seen Drizzelda around here?"

"What's this? Aaaah! Why do I feel...sunburn!?" Rachel cried as her skin started burning.

"Of course! Mr. Ray O'Light has the power to make sunshine wherever he goes!" Yuray remarked.

"Yup," Keita nodded. "Hey, Ray O'Light, could you make this place even lighter? It's still too dark."

"Why, certainly! Let the sunshine comes in." Ray O'Light made himself even brighter.

"Kkkyyyyyaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaahhhh! Too bright!" Rachel cried until she ignited into fire, burning herself alive.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She burned to crisp into the only thing left of her was her ashes.

"Uuuuuh..." Just then, Ken woke up. "Where am I?"

"Master Ken!" Yuray hugged Ken. "You're alright!"

"What? Yuray, what are we doing here?" He asked.

Suddenly, the house was shaking itself.

"Uh oh! We got to get out of here fast!" Whisper exclaimed.

Everyone got out of the house just in time before it crumbled down completely.

"Wow. Thanks guys. You guys saved my life. I knew that Ruby or Rachel girl was strange, but I never expected her to be a vampire who wants to turn me into her mate forever," Ken commented.

"No problem, Ken. At least now, everything is back to normal," Keita said.

The next day, the school began as usual, but it seemed that their homeroom teacher has announcement.

"Well, class, I have both good news and bad news. First with the bad news, it is unfortunate to say that Miss Ruby Ampivre won't be returning to our class for unspecified reasons." That news hurt for most guys in the class, except for Ken and Keita. "But, the good news is that we got a brand new student moving in with us today! Please welcome Miss Daisy Drac Ula."

Another cute new girl came into the classroom. This one had a bowl-cut brown hair and in yellow dress shirt, and skirt.

"Why don't you sit next to Kuma, Miss Daisy?" The teacher said.

All the guys now became infatuated with the new girl, but Keita and Ken had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Ken, could it be…?" Keita whispered to him.

"I am not quite sure, but we better keep an eye on her just in case," he replied.

The new girl, Daisy looked at Kuma as Kuma smiled and blushed at her. Then, it showed Daisy with glowing red eyes and sinister smirk.

The End?

* * *

"Well, wasn't that an exciting story for this week?" Elvampira said. "I really liked it! What did you all think? Until next time, I will see you, loves. Have a pleasant nightmare and I will see you again with the next story about a group of Yokai friends who has deal with an unexpected guest at the Yokai Mansion."

* * *

 **Hello, Yokai fans! How are you doing and Happy Friday!  
**

 **Halloween is coming in less than two weeks from now. What did you think of this chapter? The next chapter will be another fun one and this story will already be over 50% complete.**

 **This chapter idea is credited to johannvanguard.**

 **See you guys next time :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Yo-Mysteries Gang and the Yokai Hunter**

"Welcome back, my children of the night," Elvampire greeted. "It's time for another good story and this week, we're going to read about an adventurous, yet scary experience for the shy Yokai, Dremona at the Yokai Mansion..."

* * *

It was a dark night with the full moon out. The owl hooted and the winds blew through the leaves, causing it to make a rustling noise. Near the Yokai Mansion, a strange man watched the mansion from the top of a hill as he laughed in a sinister tone to himself.

Inside the mansion, the Yokai tenants were a horror movie on the TV. It was about a creepy man who hunts down people, and everyone was enjoying it...well, everyone except for Dremona.

"Kyyyaaaaah!" The character in the movie screamed, which Dremona screamed in response.

"Relax, Dremona. It is just a movie," Blizzaria said. Tonight she was wearing her snow-theme pajama and blue eyeglasses, the same one that she wears in Yo-Kai Busters.

"Bu, bu, but, it's so scary!" Dremona shivered in fear.

"Don't worry, gecko! There's no need to be afraid of. I will protect you from any scary monsters!" Toadal Dude said.

"Hmm, then who would protect you?" Arachnus

The movie ended, and everyone decided to go to sleep. Dremona, on the other hand, was still scared, too scared to even go to sleep. However, nonetheless, she believed in her friend, Blizzaria's word, and tried to get some sleep. She was entering her deep sleep state...until a noise was made just outside her window.

"What was that?" She thought. She looked at the window and then suddenly, a lighting struck down, and the flash of the lightning showed a creepy man just standing outside her window.

"Kkyyyyyaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed as she hid under her bed.

The creepy man outside the mansion turned his attention to another window, and decided to break through to get inside.

"What was that?" Blizzaria asked as she got out of her bed.

"Gecko?" Toadal Dude got up, too.

Other Yokai tenants woke up, and checked what the fuss was about. They all gathered at the living room when a creepy man presented in front of them.

"Who the heck are you?!" Blizzaria questioned.

"My name is Victor Yo-Hanseling, and I am a Yokai Hunter," he said as he showed his license.

"Blaze, blaze?" Blazion said, which translated to "There's a license for that?"

" I am here to hunt the most rarest of Yokai, and you all are on my wanted list!" He took out his weapon, starting shooting at everyone he sees.

Everyone ran away from him, but his aim was too good that he caught some of them. One few escaped.

"This is bad!" Blizzaria cried.

"What are we going to do, Gecko?" Toadal Dude asked.

"Blaze, blaze is Dremoma?" Blazion questioned, which translated to "Hey, where is Dremona?"

"Dremona? She must still be in her room!" Arachnus exclaimed. The four decided to escape to Dremona's room as well as to check if Dremona is still there.

"Dremona, open the door!" Blizzaria banged the door. Dremona opened the door, and all four quickly rushed in and closed the door before the hunter noticed them.

"Come out, come out!" The Yokai Hunter shouted as he walked down the hallway.

"Guys, what are you guys doing here?" Dremona asked.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze!" Blazion cried.

"Yeah, like what Blazion said, gecko, everyone got captured by that creepy, old Yokai Hunter dude!" Toadal Dude said.

Dremona gasped and said, "What!? Yokai Hunter! Joinks!"

She slid into the bed, hiding under the sheets as she shook in fear.

"Not helping, guys." Blizzaria scolded the two. "We got to do something to save our friends and get ride of that Yokai Hunter!"

"What should we do then?" Arachnus asked.

"Well, first thing, we got to know where that Yokai Hunter took our friends to. I think we should split up to cover the ground," Blizzaria suggested.

"Then, I will go with Dremona! I will protect her with my life, gecko," Toadal Dude said confidently.

"What? Nonsense! I am more capable to protect Miss Dremona," Arachnus argued.

"No way, gecko! I will do it!" Toadal Dude counter-argued.

"Stop fighting, you two dummies!" Blizzaria stated. "I will go with Dremona while you boys go together."

"Blaaazze..." Blazion grumbled.

"Fine." Both Toadal Dude and Arachnus agreed.

They split up and quietly went to look for the rest of their friends, who were captured by the Yokai Hunter.

While the two female Yokai were looking elsewhere in the mansion, the male Yokai trio went to the kitchen at the first floor.

"Blaze?" Blazion looked around carefully and quietly with just a flashlight.

"Gecko, it sure is dark in here," Toadal Dude commented.

"The power is not back on yet," Arachnus said.

"Blaze, blaze," Blazion said.

"What was that, gecko? You want to eat something to clear our mind…. That's sound like a good idea, gecko!" Toadal Dude agreed.

They both started getting stuff out of the refrigerator. Arachnus noticed and said to them, "What are you both doing?!"

"What it looks like? We're going to have some snack," Toadal Dude answered. "Do you want something?"

"Oh, I would like to have a cup of coffee, if you don't mind," said a casual, yet sinister voice.

"Ummm, sorry, dude, but we don't have any bag of coffee…." Toadal Dude turned to the source of the voice and gasped.

The trio screamed to the hunter who was standing in the same kitchen with them.

"You three will be good portraits on my wall!" The hunter exclaimed.

"Bllaaaazee!" Blazion screamed as he, Toadal Dude, and Arachnus dashed away. The hunter chased after them with his weapon out.

Suddenly, a random chase music started in the background as the hunter chases after the male Yokai trio. The song was called "I Can Make You Happy" by George A. Robertson, Jr.

The Yokai hunter ran down the hallway, passing the trio who was hiding as part of a painting. The Yokai hunter returned back and checked the painting closer when Toadal Dude took a pot in the painting and smashed it over the hunter's head.

They escaped from him again as a giant bump was made on his head, making him furious and then chased after them.

The Yokai hunter shots nets at them, but whenever he did, Blazion ducked under it while Arachnus and Toadal Dude jumped over it, and the cycle of them doing that repeated couples of times until they reached the library.

Their chase continued, but they were inside the library, so they did it very quietly until they reached the exit at the other side. They met up with Blizzaria and Dremona, but passed them by.

The girls looked at each other, confused until they realized why they were running away.

"Yikes!" Dremona cried as she and Blizzaria ran away from the Yokai Hunter, too, joining with the boys.

They all went to the hallway of doors on each side, and opened through one of the doors. The hunter was right behind them, and each of them go through all the doors multiple times. One of the doors opened and out came Codebreaker from "Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets".

"Geez! How did I end up here?" He questioned aloud. He went through another door.

The gang got out through the door by walking backward while the hunter did the same thing. They bumped into each other and gasped, and the chase went on again.

The Yokai gang jumped on the stair's rail, riding down to the first floor when they thought they got away from the hunter. However, the hunter was actually waiting just down the stair. Toadal Dude, who was in the front noticed, and he stopped, but everyone kept going down until they bumped over the hunter, rolling down in a giant ball until they hit into the closet.

Out in the closet, Dremona came out in a bicycle, the hunter with a red bicycle, Blizzaria, Toadal Dude, and Arachnus on a bicycle for three people, and finally Blazion on a tricycle for smaller, younger child.

Dremona pedaled as fast as possible while the hunter chased after her, pedaling a lot faster than her. The yokai behind them tried their best to reach Dremona before the hunter does. However, Dremona hit on a random bucket, causing her to jump off and then hanged on a chandelier. The hunter hit his bike, too, causing him to jump and hang on the chandelier, too. Followed by the other Yokai, which caused their combined weight to make the chandelier fall off from the ceiling. They crashed on the ground, all feeling dazed and tired from all the running around in the mansion.

"Oooooooohh, my head…" Blizzaria moaned.

"Ouch," Toadal Dude mumbled in pain.

"Is everyone OK?" Dremona asked.

"Blaze? Blaze, blaze!" Blazion exclaimed.

They noticed that despite the wreck they made, they somehow captured the hunter successfully.

"Look at that, gecko! We actually caught the hunter!" Toadal Dude said.

"Now, it is time to unmask this villain," Arachnus decided as he took off the hunter's mask.

They all gasped to the hunter's true face. "Grandma Yaga!?"

"Hee, hee, hee. That's me!" Grandma Yaga was revealed to be the Yokai hunter.

"Grandma Yaga, what is going on!?" Dremona asked.

"Hee, hee, hee! It was all just a game, good ol' trick!" Grandma Yaga said. "I was only pretending and playing trick on you all."

She clapped her hand twice, causing all the lights to turn back on again, and the rest of the missing Yokai reappeared and gathered around them.

"Everyone's safe?" Blizzaria questioned.

"Of course they are. They were part of the trick, too!" Grandma Yaga chuckled. "Every year, I secretly select couples of candidates to play a trick on and asked everyone else to help with the trick. They were all hiding."

"So, this was all a trick. There isn't a real Yokai hunter?" Dremona asked worryingly.

"Of course, not dear! And sorry if I scare you, but like with any tricks, it also comes with a….treat!" Grandma Yaga revealed a pot full of candies. "Dig it, everyone! It's time to begin the annual Halloween party!"

The music started playing, and everyone danced and celebrated for the rest of the night. Dremona was glad that it was just a trick.

"To be honest, I was scared, but I also felt it was...fun, too," she admitted. "So Grandma Yaga, I guess all of that stuff you did, including you outside my room's window was done by you, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I wasn't outside your room's window," Grandma Yaga replied.

"Wait...If you say you weren't there when I saw….Then, who was it?" Dremona asked.

Outside the mansion, at the top of the hill, the creepy man stood in the full moonlight. He laughed evilly before he turned into a spirit form, and flew off into the night.

\- The End -

* * *

"Now that was a very exciting, and frightful story," Elvampira commented. "Well, at least for Dremona, that is."

She giggled and then said, "Well, my children of the night, for next week, we are going to see what would happen when a fashion show is held, but stopped by an unfortunate soul who is determined to destroy the show. Until next time, boys and girls, have a nice, frightful night."


	5. Chapter 4

"Good evening, my children of the nights!" Elvampire greeted, looking both excited and secluded with her seductive eyes. "I see you've returned to hear another spooky story. It makes the bat inside me flutters in joy."

"Tonight, our story begins with a tragic accident that happened at a fashion show…."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Phantom of the Fashion Show**

"OK, let's begin the rehearsal, ladies and gentlemen!" A sassy man stated loudly at a stage.

The location was Sakura New Town's Theater of Arts and Music. They were getting ready for the upcoming fashion show, 'Autumnal Night Show', which shows different models from around the country and the world to show off fashion clothes with a central theme of the season.

"Up next is Miss Kandle Jenner!" One of the famous models from USA came up the stage, showing off her poses for her practice run.

However, the lights just above her mysteriously cracked and fell over her.

"Watch out!" One of the staff yelled.

The light crashed, but fortunately, the model didn't get hurt.

Suddenly, other lights started flickering as a mysterious, sinister laughs echoed in the ballroom.

A mysterious figure in white rope and red mask appeared in the center of the stage and said, "Ha, ha, ha! Foolish, models! You dare to pull off another fashion show here?! Well, this is only just a beginning and you will be sorry! Be aware of me, The Phantom! Ha, ha, ha!"

The Phantom disappeared like a mist, leaving everyone who witnessed speechless.

"We interrupt the program with a breaking news!" The scene quickly changed to a news channel on a public television in the central town square. "A mysterious Phantom had appear once again and tried to undeniably hurt one of the models who are being presented for the upcoming fashion show at the Sakura New Town's Theater of Arts and Music! The fashion show, which was in the process of preparation, was attacked by The Phantom yesterday during a rehearsal and according to our source, this was the third time this week! There's been speculation and rumor that the fashion show may be cancel in order to protect the fashion models and some models have even quit from the show. We'll keep you all updated with this news!"

"This is hopeless!" A man cried as he moved back and forth. He was in a meeting room along with other staff members of the fashion show. "What am I going to do?"

"Sir, maybe we should cancel the fashion show." One of the staff members suggested. "If we goes on like this, everyone's lives here will be endangered by that Phantom!"

"I agree, but we spend so much time and money to prepare for this show, and all of our sponsers are counting on it be successful! If we don't, I'm...I mean, we are ruined!" The manager cried.

"We cannot give up! The show must go on!" Everyone turned to the door, which was opened by one and only, the famous fashion model, Boa Valentine, who is secretly the famous Yokai model from the Yokai World, Beautiusa of the Charming Tribe.

"Miss Valentine!?" The staff gasped.

"This beautiful show must go on! We cannot let some ugly spirit to stop us!" She stated as she slammed her hand on the table, making her point.

"We understand how you feel, Miss Valentine." One of the staff members spoke up. "But, if we do, what are we going to do with that Phantom?"

"Leave it to me. I have a beautiful idea," she said.

The scene changed to the residence of Aichi. Ken was doing his homework about a book report. He was reading "Frankenstein; Or, The Modern Prometheus" by Mary Shelly. His Yokai maid, Yuray was cleaning up the living room while Lasagnyan was eating her lasagnas and watching TV.

Then, the phone started ringing.

"I will get it," Yuray said as she floated over to the ringing phone and then picked it up. "Hello. This is Aichi's residence. How may I help you?"

Yuray then gasped, with her eyes widened. "I will be right back."

She floated over to Ken and said, "Master Ken! It's a phone for you."

"For me?" Ken asked as he walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Ken my darling, it's me!" A familiar female voice said loudly, ringing his ears.

"Beautiusa? What are you calling me for?" Ken asked, fixing his ears. He remembered the first time he met Beautiusa, which he didn't fondly like it.

"Actually, I need your help," she said.

In few hours, Ken and Yuray arrived at the theater, where they meet Beautiusa. She was still claiming Ken to be her nephew (which is still a lie). She was overjoyed to meet Ken in-person again that she hugged him so tightly to her chest.

"Oh, my darling Ken! I am so happy to see you again!" Beautiusa squeezed Ken as her Yokai form.

"Mmmf! Could you please let me go!? I can't breathe!" He mumbled.

She let go of him, sighing loudly as he finally can breathe and exhaled as much air as possible.

"What kind of trouble are you in, Miss Beautiusa?" Yuray asked.

"Well, you see, it all started when we began preparing the fashion show here. Strange things began to happen. Props get destroyed, the models' foods turned rotten, and the make-up materials disappeared. Not to mention that fellow models got minor injury from time to time! And whenever those accidents happened, that creepy Phantom appears all the time!" She explained.

"The Phantom? I heard about it on the news," Ken remembered.

"Oh my! That sounds terrible and frightning!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Beautiusa nodded. "That's why I hire you, my sweet Ken, to stop that ugly Phantom and save this fashion show!"

Even though Ken didn't like how she hugs him too tightly, he didn't dislike helping her. He nodded and said, "OK. We'll help you."

"Terrific! Oh, thank you!" Beautiusa was about to hug him until he stopped her.

"But on one condition! No more hugging." He pointed.

"Oh, I promise for that," she agreed.

Ken and Yuray first decided to investigate the theater for any clues. They visited each place in the theater where the Phantom attacked and appeared when it did. Ken asked some of the staff members and the models during his investigation.

They rested just outside the theater room, sitting on the cushion porch.

"We looked everywhere, talked with everyone, and yet we have no clue where this Phantom is or what he is," Yuray complained sadly.

"There got to be something that we haven't check. We know the Phantom seems to attack on the models most of the times, so therefore whatever it is, it hates them for some reasons," Ken said.

"Why, hello there young man." A voice called to him.

He turned to see an elderly janitorial lady. "How are you? And may I ask why you are here alone?"

"Oh, well..." Just for your information, not many people could see Yokai, like Ken, if you don't have the Yo-Kai Watch. "I am investigating about the Phantom who keeps attacking the fashion models."

"Ah! I see. That is very troubling, and it's been like that for many years," she acknowledged.

"Wait, maim. Are you saying that the Phantom has been attacking at this place for years?" Ken asked.

"Oh, yes. This fashion show that's coming up soon wasn't the only fashion show that met an unfortunate encounter with The Phantom. In fact, many fashion shows in the past held at this theater were attacked by the Phantom," the old lady stated. "Ever since that horrible accident..."

"What's accident?" Ken asked further.

"Well, young whippersnapper, you see that photo over there in the glass-cased bulletin board?" She pointed at the board on the wall.

Ken looked at the board and noticed some photos, including one that looked to be very old.

"These are old photos of many great shows that happened here at this old theater. There were plays, comedy sketches, and magic show. Ah, it brings back such a good memory," the lady said as she adored at the photos.

"I see, and what about this photo?" Ken pointed at the one that appeared to be a fashion show.

"Ah, yes! That is actually one and only most tragic event that happened here at this theater," the old lady admitted sadly.

"Please tell me more, miss," Ken requested.

Ken and Yuray went back to explain to Beautiusa about their investigation, and their plan to capture the Phantom. She agreed to it, and let everyone else know about it.

After some hours later, on the day before the fashion show, the show began earlier than expected. A single woman walked down the stage, starting the show with neon lights and music.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Phantom appeared in the blast of smokes on the stage. "I warned you so many times and yet you defied against me! Now you will pay the consequences! First, starting with your first model, Boa Valentine!"

"Ho, how sweet of you for calling me a beautiful model and referring me as Boa Valentine!" The mysterious model on stage revealed herself to be actually…. Okama-chan!?

"What the!?" The Phantom gasped.

"Hooo-weeew!" Okama-chan exclaimed. "What? You thought I was a pretty lady. Of course, I am, doll face!"

"You're not woman or a guy...or even a human for that matter!" The Phantom yelled at Okama-chan.

"Now!" A voice yelled as giant net caught the Phantom.

"Hey, what is this!?" The Phantom struggled to get out of the net.

"You can't get out of that net easily, Phantom," Ken said as he appeared on the stage, along with Yuray and Beautiusa in her true Yokai form.

The other models and staff went somewhere else as that was told by Beautiusa when she was in her human form.

"What? I don't understand..." The Phantom said.

"We know why you've been attacking this fashion show. In fact, we know why you've been here for a very long time, Phantom or should I say….Miss Yumiko!" The name shocked Phantom, becoming calmer.

"That's right...I remember now," The Phantom mumbled.

"It was long time ago, about 50 years ago. It was here when I was part of a fashion show. It was my most important point in career and if everything goes well, I would've become even more famous, but then...that accident happened. I accidentally tripped myself and hit my face on the floor so hard that I got injured horribly. Luckily, I was healed, but I couldn't return to my job because I broke the number one, most important rule in fashion modeling! Never to trip on the stage! I felt so embarrassed, and so miserable and depressed that I...I..."

The flashback scenes showed of her life story, and the last scene showed her hanging from the ceiling over the stage she performed on.

"And next thing I knew, I became a Yokai and I've been haunting this place for so many years, ruining other fashion models in their career due to my anger and jealously," Phantom admitted sadly. "I….I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Miss Phantom...I'm very sorry to hear such a sad story," Yuray said before she turned to her master. "Master Ken, you solved this case, but how did you know?"

"I figured out that the Phantom must be some kind of Yokai, but I didn't actually have to the proof. When we met that janitor lady and her story about the accident from the old fashion show in the past, how much she remembered the show, the dots connected," he explained.

"Oh, Phantom..." Beautiusa kneed down and held her hands. "That is the most tragic, yet most beautiful story I ever heard!"

"Huh?" Ken, Yuray, and Okama-chan looked confused.

"I never knew that you had such a beautiful story full of tragedy! The truth is I used to had an accident where I tripped myself when I started my career," she admitted as she continued with her comment. "But you dear, you are special and if you want, I can allow you to be in my next show in the Yokai World! You will do great!"

"Really? You will do that all for me, after what I've done?" Phantom asked.

"Ah, the past is the past! We only look toward for much beautiful future," Beautiusa stated.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, I accept the offer! Thank you, Miss Beautiusa!" The Phantom shook the model's hand joyfully with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"I just love a happy ending," Okama-chan cried in her handkerchief.

"Me, too!" Yuray cried, too with her handkerchief as she blowed her nose.

After that, the staff and the fashion model returned. Beautiusa as Boa Valentine explained to them that the Phantom was purified. They didn't know what she meant by that, but they were glad for whatever reasons and continued on with the show.

The next day, the Autumnal Fashion Show began. A lot of people came to visit, including Ken's friends from schools; Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika, and her friends. Even Whisper and Jibanyan came to visit to see the show. Many fashion models showed off the autumn theme clothes, including some with Halloween theme, too.

The crowds cheered for every model who came up on the stage.

"And now..." The MC announced. "Presenting a special junior model! Please welcome, Young Mister….Ken Aichi!"

The children gasped.

"Say what!?" Keita gasped.

Ken came up on the stage in the most weirdest clothes. He was wearing a black and orange jacket with black shirt underneath, and same matching colored pair of pants. They were pumpkin theme and the cap hat he wore was also orange with two red devil horns. He tried to make a pose, but he felt too embarrassed while doing it.

'Why did this happened?' He thought.

"Hey Ken!" Kuma yelled. "Nice outfit, dude!"

"Woohoo!" Kanchi wooed jokingly as his classmates laughed.

Ken's face turned beat red and then said aloud, "Nnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!"

We then see Elvampire laughing whole-hardheartedly at the end of the story.

"Excuse me, but that was just hilarious," she commented. "Poor Ken, but at least everything ends well."

"Well, my children of the night, it seems that we reached to our last story and we will come back to it next week on the very special day we've been waiting for. That's right! See you all later on Halloween night, my pretties. Goodbye."

* * *

 **Hiya, folks! Here is another update, second to last for this Halloween Special story for my Yo-Kai Watch series.**

 **This chapter is a very tragic one, but I left with a light-hearten and comedic end, so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Before I end, I want to say something important. Now, please don't take this too personal, but I love reading every and each one of your review by anonymously, but if you post only just questions or nothing that is not even a review, then I will delete it. If you keep doing it, then I will delete it, no matter what. This is not pointing to anyone specifically, but I will let you know that if you continue posting such things, then I will delete it no matter what. End of story. Thank you for understanding.  
**

 **Next week, on October 31st is going to be the last chapter, the finale of the story! What will happen next I wonder? Until next time folks, see you next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Good evening, boys and girls and Happy Halloween!" Elvampire greeted excitedly. "Welcome back to another frightful night, my children of the night. Tonight, we will hear the last story of the Yo-Kai Watch Halloween Special 2018. Our story begins with Ken and his classmate friends on their way to home from a school field trip, but on their way…."

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Yo-Kai in Unholy Night**

A single bus drove through a lonely, foggy road in the hill. On the bus was Ken's class. They had a field trip and they were now on their way to home.

"That was a fun field trip!" Keita exclaimed. "Probably the best one we ever had."

"Oh, man. I don't think I could eat anymore bite," Kuma said as he nibbled on some popcorn.

"I agree with you both!" Kanchi nodded.

"I really liked the roller coaster," Fumika commented before she turned to Ken, who was watching out the windows. "What did you think of the field trip, Ken?"

"Huh?" Ken replied. "Oh, yeah. It was fun, but boys, it sure took a while to get there in the first place. Now it would take a while to get back home."

His friends agreed on that. They had a field trip at an amusement park, but they had to wake up early in the morning today because it was couples of hours for the ride, and it will take the same amount of time for getting back to home. Whisper, Yuray, Jibanyan, and Lasagnyan were also accompanied with Class 5-2 on this field trip.

"Alright, class. To pass some time, how about we sing?" Their homeroom teacher suggested.

The students didn't really like the idea of singing as their teacher just started singing.

"Whiz, your homeroom teacher's tune is very out of sync," Whisper displeased.

"To be honest, I agree, no offense to the good teacher," Yuray said.

"I think he needs a lesson in singing, Y'all," Lasagnyan said as she covered her ears.

Fortunately, Jibanyan was sleeping peacefully with an earmuff.

Then, there was a trouble. The bus's engine started rattling and puffing with black smokes out of its exhaustion pipe. It made the ride felt unpleasant.

"Woaaaahh!" Everyone screamed.

"Nyaaaahh!" Jibanyan fell from his chair as the bus suddenly came to a stop.

The bus stopped at the engine calmed down, but the roof opened up, releasing a white smoke.

"Is everyone OK?" Their teacher asked.

Despite the mess, everyone was safe, but for the bus though…

"Would the bus be alright?" The teacher asked the driver.

"Sorry, sir, but by sheer luck, it looks like the engine got broken down. It would take a while for me to fix it," the bus driver said.

"I see…" The teacher sighed but kept a calm expression as he turned to the students. "Class, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the bus driver will be fixing the bus. The bad news is it would take a while…"

Suddenly, the bus puffed out more black smokes, making the situation feel even more depressing.

The students moaned and groaned.

"What!? Are we going to be stuck here forever?" Kuma yelled, causing everyone to question and looking worried.

"Everyone, please calm down!" The teacher stated. "Do not worry. Luckily, I have a smartphone with me and I will contact some help."

Their teacher checked his Smartphone and his eyes popped and made a small gasp. "Hmm… It seems like I cannot get any signal here."

Everyone groaned even louder.

"What are we going to do?! What are we going to eat? What will happen to us?" Kuma panicked.

"Kuma-kun, calm down!" Fumika said.

"Fumi-chan is right, Kuma. Take it easy. Everything will be fine…I hope," Keita reassured, though his tone of voice didn't sound so.

As everyone questioned and looked worried, Ken noticed something else. As if on tune or something, a fog cleared up, showing a tall black fence blocking a pathway and just beyond it, he could see a huge church on the hill.

"Sensai!" Ken called out.

Everyone, including the teacher, turned to him. "Look, guys. There is a church behind this fence. Maybe we can ask someone there for a help."

"Excellent idea, Master Ken!" Yuray appraised.

"Thank you, Ken-Kun," the teacher said. "Everyone gets all your belonging."

"Good eye you have, Ken!" Fumika felt impressed. "You really notice and stay calm while everyone was worried."

"You are smart, Ken," Satoko commented.

"Good job, bro!" Mika showed with a thumbs-up.

The boys looked at Ken as everyone walked to the church.

"Geez. Why the girls, including Fumi-chan, are so impressed with Ken?" Keita mumbled.

"That's because Ken is quick on his feet. He knew how to stay calm even in the dire situation," Whisper said.

"Come on, Keita. Let's go," Kanchi said. "You too, Kuma."

"Hey wait for me, guys!" Keita stated as he chased after everyone.

"Oh, man. I hope they have something to eat," Kuma said as his stomach growled a little.

"Didn't this bear fellow already have a popcorn, Y'all?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Nya," Jibanyan shrugged. "Kuma is always hungry."

Everyone walked up to the front of the black fence and then suddenly, the fence gate opened by itself, welcoming them with a cold, shivering air.

"Brrr!" Keita shivered. "What's up with the wind?"

"Guys, I don't know about this place," Kuma said. "It gives me a creep."

"Come on, Kuma. There is no need to feel afraid," Kanchi said.

"Yeah. What are you, chicken?" Mika joked.

"I'm not a chicken! I'm….I'm….I'm just hungry, OK!" Kuma ran off ahead of them.

"Kuma-kun, don't run off ahead of everyone!" The teacher ordered.

However, Kuma couldn't hear him as he just hit the front door. The door was also black with the scary stone face of a lion for doorknobs.

"Aaaah!" He gasped out of fear.

"Kuma-Kun, are you OK?" The teacher rushed over to him.

"Ah, I…I's sorry, sir," he apologized.

Everyone gathered at the front of the door. They also felt a bit creep out by the presence of the church. It was big, old, Catholic church, but there were green vines growing on the side of the wall, and the windows looked dark from the inside. It felt like nobody was home.

"Maybe nobody is even here," Kenji, one of the classmates, thought aloud.

The teacher knocked on the door three times as loud as he could. Then, the door slowly opened, making a long creaking sound.

When the door was fully opened, right in front of them, a very pale skin, but a beautiful nun with one bang covering her right side of her face appeared. All the guys blushed, including the homeroom teacher a bit, but Ken, on the other hand, felt a bit strange about this nun.

"Good afternoon. What are you all lovely children doing here this late in the afternoon?" The beautiful, young nun asked kindly.

"Oh, sorry to surprise you, maim, but you see, our bus has broken down and my Smartphone couldn't able to contact any help due to the signal problem here. If you don't mind…" The teacher said but got interrupted.

"Oh, you poor things! Please, please! Come in, come in!" She insisted.

The entire class decided to go in, feeling a little bit better than even though the nun looking scary was actually a very kind person.

"Well, isn't she such a kind woman?" Yuray commented.

"Yep!" Lasagnyan agreed. "I respect for the Sister, Y'all. They are kind and sweet, like sweet potatoes."

"That's a very weird analogy," Jibanyan commented.

As everyone walked into the church, Ken went inside the last. He looked at the nun as the nun smiled back. He turned back to his class while the nun's eyes changed to the yellow monstrous eye.

Everyone gathered at the cathedral hall to rest while the teacher explained to the nun.

"Oh, that's the very unfortunate thing to happen!" The num exclaimed. "Let me show you where the phone is."

"Oh, thank you, Sister…Um…." The teacher still didn't ask her name.

"Sister Rin," Sister Rin answered.

"Oh, why, thank you, Sister Rin." The teacher said before he turned to the class. "Class, I will be right back. Please stay here until I return."

Sister Rin and the teacher went away as everyone settled down in the cathedral.

While everyone settled down, Ken looked around the cathedral hall. He didn't see anything…odd in his mind, but he couldn't help and feel something just not quite right.

Fumika noticed his behavior and said to him, "Hey, Ken. Are you OK?"

"Huh?" He turned to her. "Yeah, I'm fine…."

Suddenly, a flash occurred in his mind, hearing a sudden scream of a woman.

"Argh!" He fell on his knee.

"Master Ken!" Yuray gasped. "Are you alright, Master?"

"Ken, are you OK?" Fumika asked.

Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi, and Fumi's two friends noticed Ken's strange behavior.

"Hey, you're OK, Ken?" Kanchi asked.

"You don't look so good, bro," Mika said.

"I…I guess I am just more tired than I thought," Ken said.

Just then, the nun returned, but without their homeroom teacher.

"Um, excuse me, Sister Rin?" Ai Kobayashi asked.

"Oh, well, your teacher needed to go to a men's room, but he will be back. While we wait, how about we go to the dinner hall? I prepared a feast for your lovely children. You all must be hungry, right?" She said.

"Oh boy! Foods! I am so hungry!" Kuma jumped joyfully.

Everyone moved to the dinner hall, and the nun was telling the truth. A long table with white sheet had many dishes on it. Roasted chicken, cranberry jelly, cooked fish, and even lasagnas were on the table.

Everyone gasped and some of them drew with the saliva of hunger, especially Lasagnyan.

"Oh my! What a feast!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Dig in, everyone, before it becomes cold," Sister Rin said as she smiled.

Everyone sat down on the chair and started digging in the food.

"Oh man! This chicken tastes so great! I never ate such a wonderful food!" Kuma felt very happy as he gobbled all the chicken and the other meats as possible.

"Mmmmm! This cranberry jelly is really sweet!" Satoko said.

Everyone was really enjoying the wonderful dinner, but Ken on the other hand still felt uneasy. He wondered about that sudden flash of…. memories he had when they were in the cathedral hall.

"What's wrong, partner?" Lasagnyan asked while she had a lasagna in her mouth. "Not hungry much?"

"Umm, don't worry. I'm fine," Ken replied as he took in a soup.

All the foods were eaten. Only bones and few lettuce leaves were left.

Kuma yawned and said, "Man, that was good. Now I feel sleepy."

"You lovely children sure ate a lot, but it seems like the food made you a bit tired. How about I show you all each a room where you can take a nap?" Sister Rin suggested, though demandingly.

Everyone couldn't say anything but agreed to the idea. They did feel like they need a nap after eating so much. Sister Rin showed them their room.

Ken and Ketia were put together in the same room.

"Good night, everyone and I hope you sleep well," she said.

"You know, guys. I really like Sister Rin," Jibanyan said. "She is very kind and very pretty, nya! She reminds me of my original owner a little…"

"I agree with you, Tomato Bum! That Sister Rin is a sweet nun, like sweet potatoes," Lasagnyan followed up.

"That's ahh, very interesting analogy, but I do agree that Sister Rin is a very kind nun. She even offers the food for the class and even a place to rest," Yuray said.

"Not to mention again that she is beautiful," Whisper said as he blushed. "I just wonder why she is a nun."

"Who knows, but I'm going to get some sleep," Keita yawned. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Well, goodnight then," Whisper said as he drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"Yeah…goodnight," Ken said unsurely.

The sky was already dark, and even the full moon was out. Ken was wondering about everything that happened, but he was concerned with that weird vision he had. He put that thought aside and get some nap as he felt very tired.

"Mmmf…mmmmfff!" Ken mumbled in his sleep as he twisted and turned around in his bed.

Multiple visions were coming through his mind while he was in his asleep.

"Kyyyyaaaaah!" He heard a woman screaming.

"What's…is this?!" He asked as he was looking in the perspective of a woman running away from something.

He was looking through someone's perspective, but whoever she is, she was running down the hallway of the cathedral, but running away from what was unknown yet. All he could hear was the ominous sound coming from behind her as if something was chasing after her.

The woman continued running down a hallway until she came into the cathedral, closing the door behind her. The woman stopped and kneeled down in front of the Christ. She began praying strongly, but she was interrupted when the door burst opened and just outside a door, darkly hooded nun stood in front, and then jump-scared over the woman, making her scream.

Ken woke up with a gasp.

"Guys wake up!" Ken yelled.

"Huh?! What?!" Keita woke up, causing him to fall off from the bed. "Ouch!"

"What's going on here?!" Whisper asked.

"What's the ruckus, Y'all?!" Lasagnyan.

"Nyeah!" Jibanyan said.

"Master Ken, what's the matter? You seem to look like you had a nightmare," Yuray said.

"This place is too dangerous to stay any longer. We got to wake up everyone and get out of here as soon as possible!" Ken warned.

"What do you mean?" Keita asked.

"I've been watching visions since we came here. In my sleep, I saw the completed vision. A nun was killed by some evil nun or entity possessing as a nun," Ken explained.

"Oh my!" Yuray gasped. "That's sound like something from a horror movie!"

"Kkyyyyyaaaaahh!" Out of nowhere, they heard a scream not too far away.

"That sounded like the girls!" Jibanyan stated.

"It must be Fumi-chan!" Keita exclaimed as he quickly got out of the room.

"Wait, Keita! If you're going out, we got to stay together!" Ken yelled as he and the Yokai chased after him.

"Boys…I still feel hungry…" Kuma mumbled as he was half-asleep, walking down the hallway to a kitchen.

"Geez, it sure is cold in this hallway. So cold…scary," Kuma shivered. "But, at least these candles are lit."

Suddenly, he stopped when he heard a noise of footstep.

"Wh…Who's there?!" He shrieked.

He turned around and still heard the footstep, coming closer and closer. As it did, each candle light vanished as he could barely see a figure in black hood approaching him.

Kuma's face turned dark, looking uneasy by the second.

"Sis….Sister Rin?" Kuma asked, hoping it is the friendly, beautiful nun. As the mysterious figure approached closer, it revealed to be Sister Nun, but with monstrous yellow eyes.

"Uuwaaah…..GaaaaaahahhhhhH!" Kuma ran off like a locomotive. "Moooooommmmmmyyy!"

Meanwhile, the Yokai Watcher gang heard Kuma's scream.

"That sounded like Kuma!" Ken stated.

"Kyyyaaaaaah!" They heard another female scream.

"And that sounds like Fumi-chan!" Keita said.

"Perhaps it is the best idea to split up," Yuray suggested.

"Good idea. Keita, you go and find Fumika and the girls. I will go to Kuma and the rest of the guys!" Ken declared.

"OK, be careful you three!" Keita said as he, Whisper, and Jibanyan went to the right hallway while Ken and his Yokai partners went to the opposite direction.

"I am so sorry! Please have mercy!" Kuma continued running as the evil nun continued going after him.

Kuma went into the cathedral and quickly locked the door behind him. He then turned to the altar where the Christ statue should be, but he just kneeled down and began praying.

"Oh, please God, please! If this is a punishment for eating too many sweets and watched that NyaKB48 After-Hour Show, then I am very sorry about that! Just please, save meeeeeeee!" Kuma prayed hysterically and cried tremendously.

Suddenly, the door burst opened, and he turned. The evil sister approached over him and screamed at him, revealing sharp rows of teeth.

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" Kuma screamed until he rolled his eyes into whiteness and then fainted.

"Stop right there, Sister Rin!" Ken yelled.

Sister Rin turned around and faced to Ken with a serious expression, alongside his Yokai at his side.

"I had a strange feeling about you since we met a few hours ago, but now I understand why!" Ken pointed. "In a matter of fact, you're not really Sister Rin, are you?"

"Huh?!" Yuray asked. "What do you mean, Master Ken?!"

"Are you saying this nun is not the sweet Sister Rin, partner?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Unfortunately, that is the truth," Ken revealed. "In the vision I saw, I looked through an eye of a woman running away from a dark figure. That dark figure is this being we're looking at right now, but now I understand more than the woman I was looking through her perspective was none other than the real Sister Rin, who is no longer alive anymore because of this thing in front of us! You're not Sister Rin, but a demon!"

The evil Sister Rin roared as his mouth opened to an extremely wide length.

"Ah! Master Ken!" Yuray exclaimed. "I was just checking my Yo-Kai Pad, and found this information! This being is actually a demonic Yokai, part of the Horror Tribe, known widely as The Nun!"

 **The Nun – Tribe: Horror, Attribute: Dark**

"According to the pad, the…um, The Nun is an evil entity originated from another world who pretends to be a friendly, kind, and beautiful nun in order to lure unsuspecting person, especially traveler who got lost or someone who needs a place to rest. Apparently, it lived for several hundred years!" Yuray explained.

"That means that this creep is been acting as the fake Sister Rin for hundreds of years, Y'All!" Lasagnyan remarked surprisingly.

"Then, we got to stop its hundred years of terror right here and now!" Ken declared.

"I'm on it, partner!" Lasagnyan jumped in as she threw her lasso.

The lasso caught over the Nun, but she was too strong that it ripped the lasso. The Nun launched her fingers into sharp, long spears, using its sharp fingers to stave Lasagnyan. Luckily, Lasagunyan dodged just in time.

"Holy cow, Y'all! You need a nail-polish!" Lasagnyan stated as she counter-attacked.

"It's time to summon some help!" Ken took out a medal. "I summon you! Come out, InuKamen!"

 _Summoning Brave!_

 _Sumo Shave! Flavor engrave!_

 _Flash team'a Brave!_

 _Inukamen!_

"It is! Your friendly hero in the neighborhood, InuKamen!" InuKamen appeared as he began his attack without any hesitation.

The Nun launched her sharp fingernail attacks, but InuKamen quickly dodged each attack and punched back at her.

The Nun hissed back as she strikes back with a claw attack. InuKamen dodged this attack, too, and grabbed her other hand and gave her a throw over her back.

The Nun gasped, but soon got back up and roared, emanating a dark cloud of aura around her.

"Oh no! I think she is mad now!" Yuray cried.

"Time for a finishing attack!" InuKamen jumped high into the air. As if on cue, the full moon lit up through the cathedral window mirror. The moonlight gave a strange glow over InuKamen, giving him an extra boost in power.

"Kick this! InuKamen Finale Attack! Holy Moonlight Kamen Kick!" InuKamen went for a straight kick at the Nun and pierced right through her.

"KKAKHIWKLANLKSJNBOIASBFDJSDFBJAFBAJK!" It cried in pain in strange language until it poof.

The only thing that was left of the evil entity, The Nun, was a floating wisp. The wisp took a form of a beautiful maiden, who happened to be the real Sister Rin.

She looked down on Ken and his Yokai pal and said just one thing. "Thank you."

She then disappeared.

Fortunately, everyone was safe, and they all got back on the bus. The bus driver managed to fix the bus.

"Hey, guys. I had this weird dream…" Kuma said.

"What was it about?" Kanchi asked as he and Fumika listened to him.

"I saw a dream where Ken fought an evil nun!" Kuma stated.

Fumika and Kanchi looked at him and then laughed.

"Oh, Kuma, that's sound so silly!" Fumika laughed.

"Yeah! I think you may have eaten too many meats, buddy!" Kanchi chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Kuma laughed, too.

Everyone got on the bus and headed their way.

"So, that Sister Rin, she was really a demonic Yokai?" Keita asked.

"That's what it was," Ken answered. "After defeating The Nun, the real Sister Rin or at least the spirit of Sister Rin was finally freed and just disappeared."

"I believe that the real Sister Rin went to a much peaceful place, and it is all thanks to you, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"I guess. It would explain why I had a vision about her demise. I guess she was trying to warn me," Ken concluded.

"Well. All is well, ends well," Lasagnyan praised.

"That's true, but why do I have a strange feeling that we forgot something?" Whisper asked.

Back at the church, the teacher was unfortunately stuck inside the restroom.

"Hello? Sister Rin? Anyone?! Help! This restroom smells bad! Hhhheeeeeellllppp!" He screamed.

\- The End –

"And that is a wrap, my children of the night! What an epic story! Too bad they forgot their homeroom teacher!" Elvampira laughed.

"Thank you for all to hear the last story. It also makes me sad that this may be the last time I will see you all, but no worry. Halloween is still strong tonight, so let's celebrate by throwing a little, spooky Halloween party!"

Suddenly, the living room set was torn apart and revealed that all this time, she was actually inside the same cathedral that took place for the setting of this chapter.

Everyone in Sakura New Town and some Yokai were presented, each in their own Halloween costume.

Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, Fumika, and Ken were wearing as the FNAF cast; Freddy, Foxy, Bonny, Chica, and Golden Freddy respectfully. Jibanyan was a chocbar while Lasagnyan was a dish of lasagnas. Whisper was Elvis Presley while Yuray was a zombie maid. Blizzaria dressed as a nurse while Blazion dressed as Playmaker from Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, with his maze now Playmaker's hairdo and everything. Dremona was also presented as a mummy. Toadal Dude and Arachnus were Gamera and Godzilla respectfully, and they were fighting over who to dance with Dremona. Other Yokai presented were Dizzy-Top as a thundercloud, Happierre as a king and his girlfriend, Dismeralda as a queen, Spoilerina as a vampire, InuKamen as All Might from My Hero Academia, and many more.

"Auh!" Mr. MJ, the Yokai version of Michael Jackson came up to the altar. "Are you all enjoying tonight's Halloween party?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled back.

"Cool! Now, let's get this party spookier by introducing a special guest! Like me when I was a human, hee-hee, they are all from America and ready to take on Japan! Please welcome them to the stage!" Mr. MJ announced.

The curtain lifts up, revealing a band composed of three young women. The first woman was a blond with pigtail who plays on the drums. Another was a dark-skinned woman with red hair on the electric piano. The last woman was a Caucasian woman with long dark red hair.

"Woah! Who are they?" Keita asked.

"Hey, I know them. They're the Hex Girls," Ken said.

 _ **Hex Girl (Yo-Kai Watch Ver.)**_

 _I'm gonna cast a spell on you (Pointed to Whisper, which he responds in surprise.)_

 _You're gonna do what I want you to do._

 _Mix it up here in my little bowl,_

 _Say a few words and you lose control!_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _(I'm gonna put a spell on you.)_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _(Put a spell on you!)_

 _You'll feel the fog_

 _as I cloud your mind._

 _You'll get dizzy_

 _when I make a sign_

 _You'll wake up in the dead of night,_

 _missing me when I'm out of sight._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _Oh yeah._

 _With this little cobweb portion,_

 _You'll fall into dark devotion._

 _If I ever get Yo-Kai Watch,_

 _I will make you my friend forever._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

Everyone cheered and praised the Hex Girls. Even the Yokai enjoyed their music. As the party continued inside the old church, the weather showed its first snow falling. Just above the sky, a familiar jingle could be heard not too far away as a jolly laugh echoed through the night. In front of the moonlight, a silhouette of jolly, old Saint Nick rides his sleigh of reindeers.

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **This is the final update for my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Halloween Special 2018. This chapter is parody of the recently released horror movie in the so-so popular Horror film series, The Nun, part of the ever-expanding the Conjuring Universe. The evil Yokai introduced in this chapter is "The Nun" and she is based on the primary antagonist from the Conjuring film series, Valak, a demon from another dimension and who is also disguised as the evil Nun from the movie, The Nun. I changed the origin a little bit, including what the Nun looks like compared to what she really looks like from the movie.  
**

 **Big surprise, but the Hex Girls from the Scooby Doo universe is also here in my Yo-Kai Watch fanfiction universe! Like from last year's Halloween Special story, I added a new, modified version of song based on an existing real-life song. If you don't know who the Hex Girls is, they are fictional female band from the Scooby Doo series. They were first appeared in the cartoon film, "Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost" and then their latest appearance was in one of the recent re-addition Scooby Doo cartoon show, called "Scooby Doo Mysteries Incorporated". They were part of my childhood, and when Halloween was coming, I knew that I wanted to put these girls in my story since last year. The original lyrics version belongs to Hanah-Barbera, and other rightful owners.**

 **I left a little foreshadow at the end of the chapter for the next holiday special story. Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful (and safe) Halloween today and see you guys again...IF YOU DARE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**


End file.
